Welcome to Shadows Grove
by lbalcha
Summary: A hidden university that controls the future of our failing society. Mystery surrounds this school and the students who attend it. find out who makes it out and who is doomed to follow in the paths of their leaders.


Part 1:

UNKNOWN POV:

Shadow Grove University is enclosed by a vast forest only visible to those who never mention the name shadow grove. Access to this campus is very selective. One must abandon all knowledge of their former selves and become an alternate individual that dwells in the darkness of your mind. Who ever is manifested or shall I say what is manifested is who you will be known as and you are required to choose your name and new identity. Any clothes you entered with will be kept on your person but upon entry you have the choice of choosing a brand new outfit

After this you will be screened for a meeting with the syndicate. What's the syndicate you ask? Well all you need to know is that that they exist in the nothing and appear invisible to outsiders but communication with these beings is quite possible. You do not need to know how this is accomplished. You already know. Once the syndicate has deemed you qualified as a student you may proceed to your living quarters. If they deny you admission to Shadow Grove then...nobody knows no one knows what happens when you are denied by the committee. There you will find your class schedule hand selected by the committee. The committee is.. Well, not any of your concern until you fail to meet the standards of this university then you are in some deep shit.

The classes we are offer are not the typical classes you would take. They are concerned with the dark arts, magic, mythology, Ghosts/Spirits and the Paranormal and finally Aliens are the most popular classes we have. Other classes include time travel, astro-projection, witches, demonology and history of the occult.

These classes selected my the committee closely match your abilities and strengths as well as weaknesses to improve on also your most valuable skills.

Once your come to the end of your time at this university you have the choice of becoming a hunter, assassin or...if you choose you may return to your former life at a price.

*Shadow Grove University viewed as a human being, in other words a cloaking mechanism so the real location is kept hidden*

Lastly I would like to mention that any outsiders brought into shadow grow will be dealt with accordingly. Please refrain from communicating with the outside world. Here the outside is only an illusion in your mind. If attempt to pursuit this illusion then be prepared to face darkness and emptiness or your greatest fear. Either way hope you enjoy your stay!

Unknown POV (2):

Gooding morning! I would like to welcome you to Shadow Grove. Please follow me to the corridor as a tell you what you are going to be doing. In this room awaits the committee please sit down on the chairs provided and wait here as I call your name. Once your name has been called you will be speaking to the committee they do not like to be kept waiting. Thenif you pass the screening then I will escort you to your quarters. Good Luck!

Ravens POV:

That's a lot to take in. I wonder why I was selected to this mysterious University. I do not remember what led up to this point. All I know is that my name is Raven. I might be 21 I have darkskin with red purple streaks in my dark black hair. I'm slender with green eyes and a tattoo of a wolf on my ankle.

I see thaton the dark forest floor is a choice of weapons a katana, knife, a dagger, A bow and 20 arrows. I choose the Bow and arrows. They seem to be the most reasonable option it might be dangerous or if I need extra food it would be useful.

My name is called. "Raven, please come with me"

I ask "May I ask what is your name?"

He stared back at me with his dark blue eyes "Call me Unknown 1 or Unknown for short?"

What a strange name. I continue walking to the end of the corridor and there the door stands in front of me. What waits on the other side is mysterious, deadly and to my knowledge quite powerful.

The committee.


End file.
